


Time Wasn't Enough

by leftorwrite



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, F/F, Heavy Angst, Letters, Long-Term Relationship(s), One Shot, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftorwrite/pseuds/leftorwrite
Summary: “A ‘friend’? Really Jennie? That’s how you introduce me to your parents? I thought you said you were going to tell them the truth about us!”Jisoo was tired of feeling like Jennie’s dirty little secret after being together for 4 years.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Time Wasn't Enough

“A _‘friend’?_ Really Jennie? That’s how you introduce me to your parents? I thought you said you were going to tell them the truth about us!” Jisoo says as she paces back and forth angrily in their apartment, running her hands through her hair _ _.__

“I’m sorry Jisoo, I just couldn’t bring myself to say it,” Jennie responds timidly, knowing that the slightly shorter of the two had all the reason to be angry with her.

“I know it’s not easy- hell, when I came out to my parents they practically _disowned_ me, but that didn’t stop me from living my truth,” the raven-haired woman now had tears in her eyes, “I’m so tired of being your dirty little secret, we’ve been together for _four years_ now- you promised after our first year anniversary you’d change. It’s been three fucking years Jen.”

“That’s not fair Jisoo, you know how hard this is for me.”

“I’m tired of waiting on your empty promises.”

“They looked so excited to see me visit for once. They’re _never_ excited to see me. I didn’t want to ruin that with some silly little detail of our relationship.”

Jisoo scoffs, crossing her arms as she looks out the window over Seoul, “you won’t kiss me in public, you only _just_ told one of your friends about us 3 months ago. I’m tired of feeling like this- like I don’t matter enough for you to fight for me.”

“You know that’s not true. I love you Jisoo.”

“And I love you too- so much that I’d proudly scream it out on all the rooftops. I don’t care if people hate us, or chase us with pitchforks,” she turns around to face the brunette, “I’d spend all my lifetimes running away with you even if the world was chasing us down. I’d rather die holding your hand, than to pretend that every time I look at you all I see is a _friend. _”__

Silence fills the room as the air thickens. Jisoo grabs her keys off the table making her way to the door. Jennie finally speaks, “where are you going?”

“Lisa's house. I’m staying there tonight.” With the slam of the door Jennie finds herself alone in their apartment, releasing the tears she had been holding back. The walls feel like they’re closing in on her and she finds it hard to breathe. She fell asleep alone that night on the couch, violently shaking and hyperventilating; only after she had been sure her body couldn’t produce any more tears.

A couple days pass by, Jennie goes to work as usual. She sends many messages and voicemails with endless I’m sorrys and I miss yous. _Please come home,_ she pleads. Jisoo hadn’t returned any of them, let alone return to their apartment. The brunette was in the kitchen placing a kettle on the stove to prepare a cup of tea when suddenly there’s a knock on the door. Unsure as to why her girlfriend couldn’t just use her key, she makes an effort to fix her hair in the mirror before opening the door.

But it wasn’t her beloved standing there to greet her. It was two men in blue uniforms.

“Hi ma’am, are you familiar with a Kim Jisoo?” one of them asks.

“Um yes, we’re roommates,” Jennie mentally curses herself for lying about the status of their relationship again. She had just grown so used to living a lie after all these years.

“We have some… Unfortunate news,” both the men glance at each other before one of them continues, “there was an accident and the paramedics said she’s in a coma- anyways here’s the address to the hospital they took her to.” He hands her a torn page from his notepad, “we’re sorry but we better get going, have a good night ma’am.” They offer her a sad smile before taking off.

Jennie stares at the address in her hands, tears soaking up the piece of paper. She remains speechless as she closes the door and sinks to the floor with her back against the wall. She shakes and struggles to steady her breathing. Her chest hurts; her voice is incapable of letting out even the smallest whimper.

The kettle lets out a high pitched screech throughout the apartment.

In less than an hour later, Jennie finds herself standing over Jisoo who is unconscious in a hospital bed. The doctors told her that she was in a coma, only capable of hearing and that they were unsure of when, or even if she would ever regain consciousness.

A nurse then knocks on the door, “are you Jennie Kim?”

“Yes, I am.”

The nurse fidgets with an envelope in her hands, “due to standard procedure we had to look inside Jisoo’s purse, to figure out who to contact. We found this and figured she would’ve wanted you to have it.” She hands the brunette a sealed envelope with her name on it. The nurse exits the room leaving the two alone once again, with no words exchanged between the two besides the contents of the letter. She opened the letter carefully, being delicate with what could’ve been Jisoo’s last words.

_Dear Jennie,_

_I love you so much, you know that?  
That’s what makes this so, so hard.  
I’m not happy anymore Jennie.  
And I feel like I’ve waited for you much longer than enough.  
I used to think love was enough.  
I’m not so sure anymore.  
I don’t regret anything between us, I wouldn’t take any of it back.  
If I could do it again, I’d choose you every single time.  
They say all good things must come to an end.  
I have a feeling this is where our story ends.  
It’s been one hell of a love story, I’ll give you that.  
But I don’t want to keep secrets just to keep you.  
Life is too short to live a lie._

_With all my love, my heart, and soul, I bid you well till my last breath._

_Jisoo_

Jennie weeps out in agony, pains in her chest. She didn’t think she had any tears left to cry but was proven wrong. Jisoo had given her so many chances and she kept failing her- over and over again. Jennie used to believe all things happen for a reason, but what could’ve been the reason in this? Why didn’t the universe take her instead? She knew she deserved it much more for all the pain shes caused. She cursed the universe for the fate it brought upon her beloved.

She’d give anything to see Jisoo smile again, even if it wasn’t _for her._ Anything for her to be happy again, even if it wasn’t _with her._

“I’m so sorry Jisoo, I love you. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise. I’ll wait for you.”

She finally understood what it felt like to be waiting on something that very well might never come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end! This was my first fic, if you have any feedback please let me know in the comments - I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> This work was inspired by Taylor Swift's song Cruel Summer;  
>  _I’m drunk in the back of the car  
>  And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar  
> Said “I’m fine”, but it wasn’t true  
> I don’t want to keep secrets just to keep you_


End file.
